1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC contact mechanism incorporating a contact pressure application unit and a suction pad incorporated thereinto.
2. Prior Art
A conventional IC contact mechanism will be described with reference to FIGS. 5 and 6.
In the same figures, designated at 4 is an IC socket, 10 is an IC, 11 is a suction nozzle and 12 is a contact pressure application unit. In FIG. 5, the IC 10 drawn by the suction nozzle 11 is conveyed over the IC socket 4 and dropped in the IC socket 4.
In FIG. 6, illustrating the state where the IC 10 is dropped in the IC socket 4, the contact pressure application unit 12, which is disposed over the IC socket 4, is lowered for thereby permitting the IC 10 to contact and push the IC socket 4. The contact pressure application unit 12 is moved upward from the state in FIG. 6 and the suction nozzle 11 is also moved for the succeeding operation.
In FIGS. 5 and 6, the conveyed IC 10 is dropped in the IC socket 4. The IC 10 is dropped in the IC socket 4 along the tapered portion 4A of the IC socket 4. There is a likelihood that the IC 10 has flashes at the package or the lead thereof.
FIG. 7 illustrates the state where the IC 10 is caught by the tapered portion 4A of the IC socket 4. There is a likelihood that the IC 10 is caught by the tapered portion 4A of the IC socket 4 and not dropped in the IC socket 4 depending on the size and the shape of the IC 10.
The lead of the IC 10 is improved by providing multiple pins or narrowing pitches between the pins but weak by an external force, whereby the lead is liable to bend even if it contacts the tapered portion 4A when it is dropped.
FIG. 8 illustrates the state where the IC 10 is dropped while it is inclined relative to the IC socket 4. When the IC 10 is dropped while it is inclined, the lead of the IC 10 strikes against the tapered portion 4A, whereby the lead of the IC 10 is liable to bend.